Transformers Prime: Together
by Indigo Ninja
Summary: A teenage girl with strange powers and who is obsessed with Transformers Prime finds her favorite character in a forest. She then finds herself in an adventure that has her find out what this mech really is. T to be safe. Slightly AU.
1. Findings

Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.

Prologue

_ I never believed that the cartoon that I have been obsessing over could ever be real. Until one day I made a discovery that would change my life forever._

Findings

Starscream's POV:

"Uh," groaned the former commander, "Why is it that when I finally find some energon, Megatron is always there, ready to destroy me on site."

Ever since the former 'Con left, he had been running low, very low, on energon. Now here he was, too weak to move, let alone fly. Now Starscream's spark was slowly fading, as he slipped into recharge.

_Primus, help me if I am to live._ He thought groggily as darkness took him under.

My POV:  
"Ahh, summer is finally here," I said as I began to pack on a three-day adventure my mom had allowed me to go on, just this once, and I got to go by myself.

As I set my bike up, I heard my phone buzz and I picked it up, "Hello."

"Now Maddie," I heard my mom say, "Be sure not to get lost. And you only get three days to travel in one direction, and three more to go back, alright?"

"Okay Mom," I said with a hint of sarcastic annoyance, "It's not like I'm going to drive for the first time or anything. I'm gonna be on a seven speed."

"Okay. But still, be careful," She warned.

"'Bye, see you in six days, I guess," I hung up my phone, strapped on my helmet, grabbed all my things, and sped down the hill on which my home sat upon.

On the Nemesis:  
Megatron looked down upon the land below him, wondering. While his faithful servant, Soundwave, stood next to him.

Knock Out entered and broke the silence, "Lord Megatron, it seems that there is no sign of Starscream since the last sighting from one of the drones."

Megatron, with his back still turned at the high maintenance medic, replied, "Anything else you wish to say?"

Knock Out frowned, "We, uh, picked up a trace of energon, just a short while ago. But-" the medic stopped.

"But?" Megatron queried.

"But," He repeated, "But it's not moving very fast, and the signal is very faint. It can't be the Autobots. But I have my doubts of who it might belong to."

"Starscream," Soundwave played his name, it was only a recording that he saved from the former commander.

Megatron laughed, "So the traitor's spark is going out! What a wonderful way for him to leave us." Megatron turned around, "Soundwave, I want you to document this signal and get me a visual of it as well. I shall see with my own eyes the spark leave Starscream's."

Soundwave nodded, and followed the red medic back into the ship.

My POV, two days later:  
As I trekked through the overgrowth, I came to the scary realization that I was utterly lost. In a forest full of god knows what. As I made a flurry of all the curse words that I knew of, I quickly stopped as I came to a boulder.

I sighed, "I guess I'll have to set up camp here for now." I took out all my things from my backpack and placed my bike next to the rock. But I froze. I could hear breathing, but, it was different.

And it was very close.

I walked around the enormous rock, and I find something that defied my way of logic.

It was a large metal hand, big enough to hold me.

Scariest thing, I recognized it, but I didn't want to believe. My eyes followed the arm and I saw its face, the unforgettable face that I had fallen in love with when I first saw that show.

"Starscream," I said this so quietly, I hadn't realized that I said something. My heart was going nuts. "You're, real. I, don't believe it, you're actually real." I wanted to reach out and touch him. To make sure that none of this was a dream.

I climbed the mech. I sat on his chest. It was rising and falling, slowly, as if he was asleep. I looked at his face. It was peaceful, I reached out my hand, and touched his face. My hand was tiny compared to the rest of his face.

Starscream's body shook, and I saw the crimson of his eyes flash.

Starscream's POV:  
Starscream was done recharging, but he didn't feel like waking entirely. He could hear something in the far distance, and it was coming closer. _Must be one of the 'Bots._ He thought. But, it might not. He heard talking. _A fleshling?_ He let out and intake of air that he hadn't realized he was holding. Whatever movements the creature was making, it stopped. Starscream heard footsteps. His spark beat faster. Then the footsteps stopped.

"Starscream," said the fleshling. The former commander was intrigued, it wouldn't run, and it said his name, without malice, but with recognition. _How does this thing know my name?_ The Decepticon felt something get on him, and climbed its way to his chest plate. Starscream waited, and then he felt something touch his faceplate, a tiny hand. It was gentle, and the former 'Con shivered in response, no one had ever treated this mech so kindly. He wanted to see who would be so, kind to him.

Then the 'Con opened his eyes, only to find a young human face staring at him.


	2. It's All Real

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

It's All Real

The Nemesis, med room:  
Knock Out was studying the data that Soundwave's minion, Laserbeak, was sending.

"Hm, it seems that our signal might not belong to who we believed," the medic stated as he saw a human appear on the live visual, "But I have a feeling that this human will lead us to him."

"Knock Out," Megatron entered the lab, "What have you found." Megatron's eyes wandered over to the visual, "A human?"

"Seems that way, Lord Megatron," replied the red 'Con, "Shall the fleshling be followed?"

Megatron looked at the medic, "Yes. But when it has been three days, and it doesn't find the traitor, then kill it, and take the energon it possesses."

Knock Out was sure that there was something, different, about the human. He asked his lord, "And what if it leads us to Starscream?"

Megatron answered with a mixture of annoyance and anger, "Then send a drone, KILL the human and have it bring Starscream back!"

The medic seemed to shrink under his leader's power, "As you wish." Knock Out looked at the visual again, "Uh, Lord Megatron?"

"WHAT IS IT NOW!" he replied, all the medic did was simply point at the screen, and an evil smile spread across Megatron's face, "Send in the drone."

My POV:  
I stared at the mech, and it stared back. A deathly silence hung between us.

"I don't think that you want to terminate me, do you?" said Starscream, breaking the silence between us.

I kept my mouth shut.

It was all too real.

I heard a swirling sound as I turned around and saw a green portal open up. _What._

Then a purple Decepticon emerged the green portal as it closed behind him.

_Aw, crap._ I thought. I put my hand to my face. _I guess desperate times..._ I pulled off the mask, and showed my true form, "Call for desperate measures."

Starscream's POV:  
In all the years that the former commander had seen, this was by far, the strangest. But it was happening right here in front of him, a human changed its form. He didn't know what it turned into, or how, _that_ he could figure out later.

The creature leaped off him and stood in front of the Vehicon. What was it thinking?

"Don't! You'll only get killed!" he yelled at the small blue crystal creature. Why did he suddenly start to care about the being? It seemed like it was talking to the drone. Then out of nowhere, it leaped up at the drone and sliced its head off.

My POV:  
"Sorry I had to do that," I said as the 'Con's headless body fell to the ground. I put the mask back on. Now looking human, I walked back to Starscream. He seemed frightened by what I just did.

I sighed, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. What you just saw will HAVE to be kept a secret. Alright?"

"Okay! Okay, I'll keep it a secret, but I doubt someone else will keep its mouth shut," he weakly pointed at the thing circling above, "Soundwave is good at not keeping secrets."

I flipped off the "bird" that was circling above, hoping that I made Megatron angry. I looked back at Starscream and I saw that his eyes were flickering, "Are, you alright?"

He stared at me with disgust, "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes-" I stopped myself.

He looked at me, "What about them?"

"Th-they're going out," I stammered.

"A side effect to not consuming energon," he said, "In other words, you could say that I'm dying."

I gasped. I couldn't just let the former Decepticon I had a crush on, just, die. _Wait, he needs energon._ I looked back at the body. _Maybe._

I ran over to the body and started to drag it over to Starscream. I looked at him, and laughed. His eyes were enormous with shock of what amazing strength I had. I may look human right now, but I'm really strong.

"Will this do?" I asked.

Starscream smiled, "Yes, for now."

I left him alone with the body. I don't know how a Cybertronian consumes energon, but I wasn't curious enough to watch, let alone see how he could extract what energon was left in the dead 'Con. I made it back to my things, and began to set up my camp for the night.

Knock Out's POV:  
The red medic sighed as he saw the human and Starscream encounter the Vehicon. But when he saw what the human did, his eyes enlarged with surprise, "Zoom in on the human." The live visual zoomed in on the human that was now blue. _Blue?_ Thought the sports car. _Humans aren't supposed to be blue, or made of crystal. Unless-_ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his leader's footsteps.

"L-lord Megatron," he stammered, "Look."

The Decepticon leader rewinded some of the footage, and paused it at the moment when the portal appeared. Then played what Knock Out witnessed. He cocked an eyebrow, "It seems that the traitor has a human pet. But it may not be exactly what we first thought it to be," He said this as the blue creature sliced off the Vehicon's head, "And it's also a fighter."

Megatron saw his traitorous second in command point to Laserbeak, and the human gestured something at him as well. He knew what the human just did, and his anger began to grow, "I believe we must capture the creature, and study it. It could prove useful to our cause."

Knock Out looked at his leader with some worry. He was indeed curious about the human. Then an idea formed in his processer. He bowed and smiled, "Lord Megatron, shall I capture the creature?"

Megatron gave his medic a glance, "Only if you bring Breakdown with you."  
"Thank you, I shall go collect him now," and with that in mind, the red Decepticon went into the recesses of the airship.

_**Hi! I was really excited to see that I had finally posted my fanfic. I'll try to post on the weekend mostly and I hope that you give me reviews, I'd like to know you're opinion.**_


	3. Placement

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

Placement

My POV:  
I stared at the fire that blazed in front of me. I still couldn't believe what just happened, my dreams were coming true.

Here was Starscream, still resting after taking the energon out of what was left of the dead 'Con.

And I still haven't told him my name. Let alone what I really am. I looked at the metal mech, wondering what was going through his mind. His eyes moved and our gazes met.

"I-I never told you my name," I stammered.

He looked at me with a hint of amusement, "It seems that you already know my own, you might as well tell me yours."

"I'm Maddie," I said shyly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Starscream didn't hide his irritation when he answered, "I am going to be fine. I only need to rest."

I let out a sigh. _Good._ I thought. I walked back over to my things and got ready for bed, "Good night," I whispered this so softly as the weight of the day brought me to sleep.

_It was a strange dream. A one-of-a-kind dream. I was walking, to where, I don't know. But I passed something while I was walking, it was very tall, but it made no sound._  
_ I swore that it reminded me of someone I knew._  
_ But I couldn't remember._

I awoke with a start. Still shivering from the dream I had. Suddenly my head hurt, I put my hand on my head, trying to take the pain away.

_Klink._

My eyes widened as I took my hand away. Only metal could make such a sound, I reasoned. I outstretched my arm away from me and I saw that my hand, wasn't my hand.

It was Starscream's.

"What?" My voice still sounded like the former 'Con, only about half an octave higher, giving it a femme sound to it.

I got up and looked for my camp, and I found my body, asleep.

"Get up," I gently nudged my body, hoping that, Starscream might be inside.

Starscream's POV:  
The seeker groaned. He opened his eyes, only to see himself, kneeling on the ground before him.

"Wh-what's going on?" he jumped back, and hit his head on the rock behind him. Normally, he wouldn't have felt anything, but the pain got to him, and he spat out a stream of curses in his native tongue.

His body was before him, obviously written with concern. He looked into his own optics and he instantaneously knew, who was before him.

"What, did, you, DO?" he spat each of the words out. He hung his head, and the human emotions that were in this fleshling body overtook him, and he began to cry.

"It's okay," he looked up and saw that his metal hands were picking him up, "We'll find someway to fix this."

"Maddie," said the seeker, "I, don't know what happened, but I think that Megatron might have something to do with this."

Suddenly, a Ground Bridge portal opened and emerged two Decepticons.

"Why hello there, Starscream," said the red one, "I believe that it's time for you to come home."

The Autobot base:  
"Optimus, look at this," said the medic, Ratchet.

"It seems the Decepticons are trying to get something," said a red and blue Autobot, "Or, someone."

"I have the coordinates," sad the red and white 'Bot as he activated the Ground Bridge, "Shall I come with you?"

The Prime looked at his old friend, "Yes, we may need your medical kit."

Then out of nowhere, someone ran through the open bridge and fried some shots into it, "Close it, close it NOW!"

Ratchet did so as the creature fell limp.

"By the Allspark!" gasped the medic.

"It's Starscream," said Optimus, "Why would he be here?"

"I don't know," answered his friend, "What's in his hand?"

The medic opened the 'Con's hand. To his surprise, he found a human. _Why would he protect, a human? I thought he hated them?_

"Quick, help me get him to my lab," ordered the medic.

_A few hours later._  
Ratchet's POV:  
The medic looked over all the data he had collected from his patient.

With him was Jack's mom, Nurse Darby, taking care of the human.

Ratched sighed, "Nurse Darby."

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked.

"May I see all the data that has been collected from your patient?" asked the red and white 'Bot.

"Of course," the nurse turned around and typed on the computer behind her, revealing a file on the medic's large com.

Ratchet looked at the data side by side and made a frightful discovery, "That's, impossible."

My POV:  
I was conscious, but I had a feeling that I was somewhere, safe.

**Systems: Normal**

**Location: Unkonwn**

I still wasn't used to being a robot, a living one, for that matter. I sighed, and opened my eyes. I looked around, I was, in some kind of medical bay. I leaned forward, and got up.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I asked. I felt nervous as I walked through the cold stone hallways.

I heard some footsteps running over in my direction. I made no sound as I hid myself. I saw three humans, and they weren't just any humans, it was Jack, Miko, and Raf. I decided to follow them to wherever they might lead me and I found myself in a large room. It looked just like in the cartoon that I loved. I just stood there, dumbstruck. Then Miko turned around.

Her eyes went wide with fear, "What's he doing HERE?"

The two boys followed her lead as she said this.

Then I heard the charge of a weapon behind me.

"Turn around, slowly," I did as the voice commanded, and I saw before me, Arcee, and she had her blaster mere inches from my face, "Optimus, we have a problem. Get to the main room, now."

As if some magic thing happened, I saw my body, Starscream, turn into the room.

"Starscream!" I gasped. _Oops._

"What are you saying," asked the blue femme before me, "You ARE Starscream."

"I'm afraid that is not true Arcee," said Starscream, "You see, the person that you have your blaster pointed at is Maddie," he examined his hand, "I don't know how, or why, but we switched bodies."

"That's," stammered the motorcycle, "Not possible."

Ratchet had entered the room, "I'm afraid it is, Arcee."

_After several minutes of confusion..._  
Miko was annoying me with her questions, asking what it was like to be a Cybertronian, and other annoying things.

"Miko," said Jack, "Stop annoying her, please."

_Thank you._

"But it's not everyday that something like this happens," she whined.

I left them to their argument. I looked at Arcee. She avoided my gaze. I understood what was going through her mind. The 'Con that killed her partner, was right here, in base. But it's not the real one. Starscream was sitting on the couch with Raf, and he seemed to ignore everything around him.

No one would talk to me, I was fine with that. But I had reason to believe that it was because I had Starscream's body, and vise versa.

I heard Optimus Prime come through the entrance of the Autobot base in his alt form, and he reverted back to his robot form.

The Matrix bearer looked at me and turned his head to Ratchet, "Starscream and the human are awake?"

"I'm afraid that it's more complicated than that," said his old friend as he began to explain what happened in his leader's absence.

"I see," said the Prime, and he turned to me and spoke, "We-"

I held up a hand, "This might come as a shock, but-" I looked away from his gaze, "I already know who all of you are."

At that moment, I felt every single pair of eyes in the room stare at me.

_**This is sorta a long-ish chapter, I hope that you like it. I'll try to post at least two chapters every week.**_


	4. Truth Be Told

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

* * *

Truth Be Told

On the Nemesis:  
"YOU FOOLS!" Megatron roared, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THEM ESCAPE!"

Breakdown and Knock Out were in the bridge, getting a full verbal and physical thrashing from the Decepticon leader.

"It's not our fault, Lord Megatron," started a frightened sports car.

His partner, Breakdown, chimed in, "Sir, it was the timing of that Ground Bridge-"

"I will NOT take excuses from you, you one-eyed idiot!" Megatron punched Breakdown in the gut, and the blue 'Con fell to the floor. Megatron turned around to and glared at the medic, "Now, your punishment."

Knock Out's eyes went wide with fear, "No! Not the finish!"

Megatron revealed an evil smile, "Oh, there will be more to worry about than your finish when I'm done with you."

Autobot Base:  
Starscream's POV:  
The seeker couldn't believe what he heard, a human, knew everyone?

He stood up and crossed his arms, "Prove it, fleshling."

Maddie, who was surprised at what he, basically, dared her to do, "Alright then, I will."

She pointed a talon at Starscream, "I know that you killed Cliff," her gaze came to Arcee, "I know about both of your partners, and I'm sorry."

A green Autobot, the one called Bulkhead, stepped forward, "Well isn't that wonderful, tell me something that I know."

"Well," she smiled, "You like to go dune bashing with Miko."

Suddenly, alarms went off, and Ratchet walked over to the monitor, a dark skinned human appeared on the monitor.

"Prime!" it said, "The 'Cons were just seen at a forest in California. I think they found something."

"We shall investigate, Agent Fowler," the seeker couldn't believe that, a Prime, was taking orders from a human.

"I'll send you the coordinates, Fowler out," Ratchet started up the Ground Bridge.

"Roll out," said the Prime as the other Autobots went in their alt mode and sped into the Ground Bridge.

The only ones that stayed behind were Ratchet, the humans, and the seeker.

"Wait!" said one of the fleshlings called Jack, "Where's Miko!"

Ratchet shook his helm, "Oh dear, not again."

My POV:  
_That is so Miko. _I thought as I approached the medic, "Ratchet, can you reopen the bridge?"

"What are you going to do?" the medic asked as he reactivated the portal.

"Find Miko."

I had stepped through the bridge and found myself in a very familiar place, "You have got to be kidding."

This was the place where I had first found the rogue 'Con. I heard blaster fire a distance away, and followed the sound of battle. I heard a blaster charge on my left, when I looked toward the sound, I saw that I had armed myself. I sighed.

_Now where would Miko be?_ I asked myself as I walked through the trees. _I think she might be somewhere up high, if she wanted to see all the action._

"_Hello? I the comm link working?_" asked Ratchet.

"Yes," I answered.

"_Have you found Miko?_"

I looked and I saw her strangely colored hair, "I think I have a visual."

"_Good. I'll open the Ground Bridge when you have her._"

"Okay."

I snuck upon the little asian, and I could see the excitement in her eyes as she pulled out her phone. I coughed.

"Oh," she said, "You're here."

I smiled, "One picture, and we're leaving."

She looked at me and she rolled her eyes and every other indication that she was annoyed, "Fine," she spat.

"Miko, there's no need to be so rude," I said.

"There's no need to be rude," she mocked as she took a picture.

I picked her up in my large metal hands, being careful as not to frighten her. I walked back at the rock where my fate had changed and I found all of my things. I began to pick them up.

"Why are you getting all that stuff?" Miko asked.

I had put the asian down on the rock, now realizing that I needed both of my hands to get my things. I sighed, "This is all my stuff."

That was all I could say. I was glad she didn't ask any more questions.

I picked Miko back up and I called Ratchet for a bridge. The green portal opened on command, and I walked back to the Autobot base.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading my fic, reviews are welcome, sorry that this is a short chapter. More will come.**_


	5. Crazy Stupid Idea

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

* * *

Crazy Stupid Idea

Autobot base, about a day later:  
The tension in the base was so thick you could touch it.

The reason for this was that the idea Maddie had placed out to use in order for her and Starscream to go back into their original bodies.

* * *

_"Hey, Ratchet," asked the human._  
_ "What, Maddie?" responded the medic._  
_ "Remember when you sent Bee into Megatron's mind?" _  
_ "Yes."_  
_ "I think we can use the same method you used to send Bee in Megatron's head, and have me and Scream switch bodies back."_  
_ The red and white 'Bot was surprised, "And how do you think we can create a cortical psychic patch? We don't have the technology to do that."_  
_ Maddie smiled, "_We _don't, but _they_ do."_

* * *

The then human explained everything she spoke with the medic. When she was done, there was silence in the room.

Arcee was the first to talk, "So, how are you going to get the equipment?"

"Easy," she began, "I need a good reason to go on board the airship."

"/And what good reason would that be?/" asked the yellow scout.

The human smiled, "That's easy, I need a prisoner."

More silence.

"The Decepticons think that I'm Starscream," she explained, "So, if I bring a prisoner, Megatron will take me in. Then we need an inside person to grab all the things we need."

She left them to think out all that she placed out in front of them.

"I can only think of one person that Megatron has interest in," it was Starscream who spoke, and he turned his head to Optimus Prime.

The Nemesis  
Megatron's POV:  
The Decepticon leader was still angry with the failures of the medic and his assistant and with what the human did to him the day before. Since then, he had killed 94 of his drones, and beat Knock Out into stasis lock, putting him on the Cybertronian equivalent of life-support.

And his rage wasn't over yet.

He was at the command room, he sensed his loyal servant, Soundwave, approach him.

"Now is not a good time to be in my presence, Soundwave," he warned, "Make it quick."

Soundwave pulled up Starscream's image as a message played out, "Megatron."

This got the leader's attention, "Starscream, you do know what happens when we find you."

"Of course, do you take me for a fool?" responded the traitor.

Megatron smiled, "I always take you for a fool. Now what reason do you have in contacting us?" the leader nodded to Soundwave. He walked to a console and began to trace the signal.

"I have your greatest enemy with me," said the seeker, "And a very special human I thought you might like as a pet."

Megatron was intrigued, "How did you capture my greatest enemy?"

"That I'll tell you in person," said the second in command, "Knowing you, I'm sure that Soundwave has found my location."

The console Soundwave was on pinged in response.

"I'm waiting," was Starscream's last remark before the comm link went dead.

Megatron let loose his evil smile, "Send a Ground Bridge."

My POV:  
"Well," I breathed, "That went better than planned."

I looked at the Prime that had his hands in stasis cuffs. I sighed.

"Don't forget," said Starscream, "Megatron has the perfect spy on board, be careful with _everything_you do."

I laughed, "Don't worry. Megatron is like the bullies I used to deal with when I was younger, I doubt that he'll do anything too, dangerous."

Then the Ground Bridge portal opened. I nudged Optimus to move forward, and armed myself as we walked into the hell hole of the Decepticon warship.

* * *

_**Dun-dun-dunnn! What will happen next? Find out tomorrow at the next chapter, Thinking Like A 'Con. Reviews are always welcome.**_


	6. Thinking Like A 'Con

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

* * *

Think Like A 'Con

Starscream's POV:  
The seeker still couldn't believe what happened in the last 24 earth hours. He was found by a human that knew every single one of the Cybertronians, a human that could change its form, and then his mind switched places with this human, and a female one at that! He let out a huff. _Well, it could have been worse._ Thought the commander.

Now they were at the bridge of the warship, he could feel that this body he was in wanted to run, but another force made it stay in place. Trust. The word came into his head. He never had trusted anyone before, never had a reason to, and now he did.

Maddie had Starscream in her free hand, while she was armed and had the blaster pointed at the Prime with the other. She unarmed herself when the three of them came to the command deck, placed Starscream on Optimus Prime's shoulder, and walked up to his former lord and master.

"You don't seem to be afraid, Starscream," Lord Megatron taunted.

Starscream noticed that the fleshling had her servos behind her. He never realized that he was so, what did the humans call it, lanky and scrawny.

"Never before have I seen you be, so, brave," Megatron continued, now circling the fleshling, "Here you are, capturing my enemy, and finding me a pet. What compelled you to do this?"

_Please don't mess this up._ Prayed the seeker.

Her voice was exactly like Starscream's, "I only wish to come back, Lord Megatron. So I thought it would be nice of me to bring you a present." Her hand swayed to the direction of the Prime and the seeker. "And what better," she continued, "Than to bring Optimus Prime."

Megatron followed the gesture and stared right at Starscream. In this state of being human, he flinched at the look, and began to shiver.

Megatron smiled, and walked over to the quivering seeker, "So," he began slowly, "This is the human that you have brought as my pet."

He stared at Starscream, who hid behind Optimus' head like a frightened sparkling would do when it met someone new.

Maddie smiled, "Yes, my liege, but do not be fooled by, its smallness. There is more to it than you see right now."

_More to it?_ Thought the commander. He remembered when he first saw the human, and what it changed into.

"It seems frightened compared to last time," commented the Decepticon leader.

Starscream could feel a fluttering in his chest, and he had a feeling that the fleshling was experiencing the same thing. He felt being picked up, and turned his helm to find Maddie holding him, "Now," she said, "I'll take the little fleshling back to my quarters, if it is still there."

"Starscream," she stopped, "You _will_ be watched during your stay. Don't ever forget that."

"How can I?" she asked as she made her way into the recesses of the warship.

Top of the Nemesis  
My POV:  
I couldn't believe it.

I, Madeleine Wren, came face to face with the badass 'Con leader himself, Megatron.

"Maddie," I looked at my hand. _Oh, right._

I gave Starscream a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I, uh, forgot about you."

Starscream gave me an all-knowing look, "I know what you're thinking."

"What?" I whispered, suddenly feeling watched.

I placed the commander on my shoulder before he answered, "Go ahead, fly. I saw you shift your servo into a blaster when you brought Prime in, I know that you can go in flight mode."

I never thought of transforming my entire body into the jet that Starscream flew around as. I looked at the commander, then sighed. I thought, a command, to what system I had control over and I felt the wings on my back shift and I felt the rest of my body change shape as I suddenly realized that I was now a plane.

"Starscream?" I asked.

"I'm right here," he said as I looked in the cockpit.

I initiated the thrusters and sped off into the darkening sky, with a giddy feeling of happiness.

Autobot base  
Ratchet's POV:  
Ratchet let out an intake of air as he made a comm link with the human, "Base to Maddie and Starscream, do you read?"

For what seemed like forever, the human and former 'Con replied, "They took Optimus, and it seems that we can continue with the plan," it was the human who answered.

"Good," was all the medic could say.

"But," it was Starscream this time, "Megatron is keeping an eye on us, so we need to be careful."

The medic sighed, he never really liked humans, but, this one needed their help.

"Ratchet," it was Maddie, "I won't let _anything_ happen to Optimus, I promise you."

The old mech smiled, a rare thing to see, even if you knew him, "Thank you, base out."

Later that night, on the Nemesis...  
Starscream's POV:  
It was eerily quiet in the dark halls of the Nemesis, hardly anything moved, but the occasional footfall of a drone on late night patrol.

And a certain tiny fleshling, scampering about.

Starscream never realized how small humans really were, and he hated them for their smallness. But. This was one of his rare moments of, something that the humans called being thankful.

He sighed, looked around and ran to the med bay.

When he got the entrance, he had to wait for a drone, someone, to enter. He saw Breakdown leaving the bay, his expression was a strange one, but the seeker ignored him and ran into the spacious room.

What he found, surprised him. Knock Out was on the silver berth, hooked up to the life support, and, pun not intended, was knocked out.

The red sports car was covered in scratches. His paint job ruined and one, long gash was on his face.

Starscream laughed, "Knock Out, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of Megatron's wrath!"

By now the seeker was climbing on the vain 'Con, the urge to do so was unknown to the jet. But, he felt a wave of worry, regret, and, guilt? Why would he be feeling such things? Now was not the time to falter on the plan. The plan! Remembering what he was here for, Starscream jumped off the stasis locked transformer and ran to a storage vault. As the commander was about to open the door, he heard footsteps and froze.

He turned around and saw Breakdown enter the medical bay.

Breakdown's POV:  
The jeep's optics looked down upon his partner.

He now understood why Starscream hated Megatron.

Never before had he seen Knock Out so hurt.

Breakdown let out an intake and brought the human equivalent of a chair, and sat down. The staring continued. He was a quiet Decepticon, speaking only through his fists whenever he and Bulkhead fought. But, Knock Out was special. Yes, the blue mech had feelings for Airachnid, but his true feelings always showed when he was with the medic.

"_Breakdown_," Megatron voice startled the jeep, "_I need you at command_."

Breakdown sighed, "I'll be there soon, Lord Megatron."

He got up and cast one last look on his partner as he exited the med room and soon found himself in his master's presence.

Megatron revealed an unnerving smile, "I'm sure you have heard that our traitor has returned."

Breakdown only blinked, "No, I'm afraid I have not, Lord Megatron."

This irritated Megatron the slightest bit, "I want you have you know that Starscream brought Optimus Prime as our prisoner, and he brought me a human pet."

Shock, that was all the blue mech felt, shock, "What are my orders?"

"Keep an eye on the little fleshling, don't let it go somewhere it will, regret," was all the tyrant said.

Breakdown left his leader. He didn't really care, he just wanted to go back to his partner. But, something in his processer made him think that there was, something different, about Starscream. His train of thought came to a stop when he hit the door to the med bay.

"Scrap," he cursed as he opened the door and walked inside.

He carefully looked around and held his partner's hand.

Then a sound of metal hitting the floor echoed in the near-empty room.

My POV:  
I jerked awake. My vision was blurry for a moment. _Wh-where am I?_ I silently looked around in the dark room. Then it hit me, really, really, hard.

I was still a Cybertronian. Trapped in Starscream's body, while he was trapped in mine.

"_Starscream!_" I jumped when I heard my 'name', "_Breakdown here, I found a human sneaking around the med bay._"

_Oh no._ "What does the human look like?" I was already running down over to the medical room.

"_Why do you need to know?_" I paused at the question.

"Because you have my pet!" I snarled into the comm, "Don't you _dare_ hurt that human."

I found the med bay and I see Knock Out all battered. I turn my head around and I find Breakdown, with my 'pet' in his large hands.

"Now, I'll be taking her back to my quarters," I placed my hand in front of the blue 'Con.

But he just stood there. I stared at him for the longest time, a silence hung between us, the only sound that was made was the breathing of Knock Out.

I stared at his yellow eye, cold and unmoving, then it softened, and his hand moved forward, "Here."

The blue mech dropped Starscream into my long-waiting hand. I smiled, "Now, was that so hard?"

I left the room, but I felt like I left something else behind. Starscream sat in the palm of my hand, he was facing me, with a look of defiance written all over his face.

Silence sat between us, a silence of understanding, a silence of a, sort of truce.

That truce ended when we entered our room.

I put Starscream down on the bed and I sat down with him. Then I drew my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

I just felt so, _weak_.

Starscream's POV:  
The seeker just stared.

He didn't know what to do.

He walked over to Maddie and touched her, "I, got what we needed."

No response. A wave a sadness washed over him. Then the seeker heard the soft plip of tears.

The human sniffed, "Was it bridged?"

What came out was only a whisper. But he heard it, "Yes, Arcee got it."

It ended there.

Silence. A comforting silence, trust was made. That's what this silence was, a trusting silence.

And the seeker couldn't ask for any better kind.

* * *

_**Awww, I'm glad that I was able to put at least one fluff moment in this chapter. I'm still working on the seventh chapter, but I can tell you the name of it, Bonded. I'll post it up on here as soon as I'm done. As always reviews are welcome :)**_


	7. Bonded

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

_**Bee talking** "/.../"**  
**_

Soundwave 'talking' "..."

* * *

Bonded

That morning, at the Autobot base...  
There was excitement at the base.

Everyone was moving about with something to do, Ratchet was setting up the cortical psychic patch. Bumblebee was was assistant, and everyone else had to go on patrol.

So the two were alone in the base.

"/Hey Ratchet,/" the scout called.

"What is it Bumblebee?" gruffudd the old medic.

Bumblebee stared up at him with his large optics, "/Are you sure this is going to work?/"

Ratchet looked at the yellow mech, and sighed, "Well, it worked for you when you had to enter Megatron's brain..."

The young scout looked at Ratchet, "/What I mean is that will it work between a human and a Cybertronian?/"

Ratchet did not look up as he said this, "I'm, not really sure, but we have to try in the very least."

Nothing else was said.

Aboard the Nemesis  
Soundwave's POV:  
Soundwave was at his workstation, checking over all the data he had collected since the arrival of Starscream. He was curious of why he would come back.

He needed to see him.

Soundwave left his workplace and set out to find the seeker.

"_Soundwave_," his master's voice sounded in his audio, "_I want you to give me a report of what our guest and his pet are doing_."

Soundwave stopped and looked through the security cameras in the ship, until...

_There._ Thought the spy. He picked out the camera that was in his quarters and he saw Starscream sitting on his berth. He seemed to be doing what humans called sulking.

"_I see that our guest may need some fuel_," Megatron concluded, "_See to it that Starscream is given every courtesy_."

Soundwave nodded, and continued on his way to where Starscream was, and sent a message for a drone to deliver some energon to his quarters.

The spy walked a while and soon found himself in front of the entrance to the traitor's quarters. But Soundwave stood there, and for once, he felt unsure of what was going to happen. The spy frowned behind his faceplate, there was something different. He was well aware of what happened last night between Starscream and Breakdown, why did he care so much about that human?

Soundwave was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Airachnid was standing right next to him.

"I'm guessing that we are here for the same reason?" she asked.

Soundwave just ignored her.

Airachnid smiled, "I had heard that Starscream found, a special human. So, I decided to come and see what all the fuss was about."

Soundwave pulled up a picture on his faceplate and showed Airachnid the human when it first came aboard.

"Ah," she purred, "So that's what it looks like. Starscream found a pretty one, almost makes me regret that I found Jack instead of her."

Soundwave didn't like what she said, "Don't you _dare_ hurt that human."

Airachnid raised an optic ridge, "Is that what Starscream said?"

Soundwave gave her a curt nod.

The spider frowned, and shoved something into his chestplate, "Here, I don't know why Megatron wants to be so nice to that glitch anyhow."

Soundwave looked down at what Airachnid gave him. It was a cube of energon, when he looked back up, she was gone.

Soundwave heard the door behind him open. He turned around and saw Starscream looking at him.

Starscream had surprise on his face, an emotion uncommon for the spy to see, he noted.

"I heard talking outside," said the seeker, "I, thought I'd see who it was."

Soundwave tried to look in the seeker's quarters, he too, wanted to see the human.

Starscream looked at the spy, and the traitor looked at Soundwave. Soundwave gave the energon that was in his servos to Starscream. Starscream looked at the spy once again, "Wait here."

He left Soundwave in the hall for a while.

After what seemed like ten kliks, the seeker returned with something in his servos.

He gave Soundwave a sheepish smile, "I haven't introduced her to anyone yet, so, you're the first."

Starscream opened his servos, and showed him the human that got everyone's attention.

She was pretty like Airachnid said. The human had gold colored hair and blue eyes, and apparently she reminded him of someone he once knew a long time ago.

"Would you like to know her name?"

Soundwave was brought back to reality. He nodded. He wanted to learn more about this human.

"This human is really important to me," said the seeker, "She is the most precious thing on this world," he paused as if to let in all he said sink in, "Madeleine Wren, that is her name."

Soundwave logged in her name, for later use. He looked at the human, and she smiled a nice, warming smile. Soundwave could see why this human was important to him.

He turned around, and left the traitor with his human.

My POV:  
I went back into our room. The energon was on what looked like a table. I placed him on the table.

"Maddie," he began, "Did, you mean all that you said?"

I looked at him, "Yes, I meant all of it."

He smiled a smile I had never seen before, I felt happy. I picked up the energon, "Uh, how do you eat it?" I felt really stupid when I asked him that.

He laughed really hard, "You drink it." He said in between laughs.

I laughed nervously. We stopped simultaneously. Then we laughed even harder than before. The fun didn't stop until a knock was heard at the door.

Breakdown's POV:  
The blue mech hesitated, he really needed to speak to Starscream about what went down last night. It was like as if he became a different person. He hit his servo on the metal door.

He waited, and then Starscream appeared in front of him, "What do you want?"

The jeep shifted his weight, "I, need to give you an apology."

The seeker stepped out of his room and began to walk with Breakdown.

If only the two mechs noticed something crawling on the walls, Starscream would not have wanted to leave his pet behind.

Airachnid's POV:  
Oh, how fun it was to play with humans.

By play, the spider meant hunt, torture, and collecting humans.

Airachnid laughed at the mechs that walked down the hallways of the Nemesis._ Boys will be boys._ She thought. _And girls will always play together._

She revealed her denta that had fangs. The spider dropped down from the ceiling and walked to the front door to Starscream's quarters. She entered his room and called out to the human that was hiding, "Madeleine Wren, what a pretty name for a human."

Airachnid saw movement and extended one of her extra legs, "Now, where could you be?" She said this with much sarcasm. She then knocked away what was helping the human to hide, and she smiled even more, for there was the pretty human, ready to be played with.

"Now, what will I do with you?"

The human stayed silent.

"Agonizing, or, excruciating?" And the spider began to extend her other arms and tortured the human.

Somewhere on the Nemesis  
My POV:  
I felt it.

Fear.

Then pain.

It all hit me in the chest, and it hurt so much. I fell to my knees.

"Are you alright, Starscream?" I heard Breakdown.

I got up, hand over the center of my chest. I knew it, Starscream was in danger.

I clenched my free hand into a fist, and raised it. Breakdown looked at me with confusion, "I'm sorry, but I have to make it look good."

I punched the blue 'Con right in the face. The force that was made had him fall to the ground. My hand hurt, but I didn't care because the pain that I could feel in my chest was worse.

I ran.

No.

I flew.

I didn't know where I was going, but.

I was guided by something. And that something brought me to our room. I stopped and reverted to my original form.

"Oh you are so fun, Madeleine. You might be even more fun than Jack."

I felt a rage so powerful, I thought that I could explode. How_ dare_ Airachnid mess with my body!

I opened my door, and what I saw, nearly made me faint.

The table was covered with blood. The spider had her legs extended from her body, and I saw Starscream, right underneath her mercy.

"Why hello there, Starscream," she smiled, and that only added to the fire of my anger.

"Airachnid," I felt it again, pain, "How DARE you hurt my friend like that!"

She raised the equivalent of an eyebrow, "Why, Starscream, whatever do you mean?" she slowly walked to me, forgetting Starscream, "I thought you despised humans."

"This one changed my mind about them," I shot my hand at her throat, but missed her a hair's breadth.

"Now why would you want to harm a lady?" She mocked me with her smile.

I lowered the wings on my back, like an angry dog would do, "How dare you call yourself a lady!" I snarled, and lunged again, this time with success.

She gasped under my weight. I smiled an evil, psychopath smile, "Well, since you want to be so much like a lady," I kept one hand at her neck, and with the other, I gripped one of her legs on her back, "How about something the humans call, surgery? All I need to do is remove all the ugly things about you."

And with that I tore off one of her legs, and she screamed out in pain, "There are seven ugly things about you," I proceeded to tear off her other legs on her back. She screamed in agony all the while. I put my head next to hers, "And do you know what the seventh ugly thing, the thing I hate about you most?"

She remained silent, but I didn't give a damn. And I continued, "It's that smile of yours. I really hate your fucking smile," I extended a claw from my hand, and the spider let out a gasp, "But don't worry, I won't do, too much damage to it."

I dragged my claw down her face, past her eye, across her mouth, and deep into her neck. I did all of this slowly, so, slowly.

Then I felt it again.

Fear.

As if to say, 'enough'.

I turned my head and saw Starscream, waiting for me to save him.

Starscream's POV:  
The seeker felt one thing, pain.

All he could remember was Airachnid, then Maddie came in and then, he didn't see much, but he heard everything.

"_How DARE you hurt my friend!_"

He smiled a weak smile. _I have a friend._ He thought.

He felt rage come upon him. He knew it wasn't his. He mentally laughed. _How is it that such small beings can be so angry?_ He asked himself.

Then screams of agony ringed in his ears. He heard Maddie talk, then more screaming came out of whatever it was.

Then for a moment, he saw everything.

His body's wings were folded back, Maddie had a claw going down Airachnid's face, and he saw a smile all too familiar. A smile he thought he could only see on his master's face, on his own faceplate. _Please._ He begged silently. **Enough.**

The last thing he saw was Maddie, smile gone, with spilled energon splashed on her face.

Then darkness took over the jet as he felt being picked up.

But there was something else with him in the darkness.

A blue crystal creature, staring at him.

He saw its mouth move, but didn't hear anything.

But he knew what it said as he fell into unconsciousness.

"What are you doing in my sister's body?"

_Sometime Later..._  
The seeker opened his eyes. He saw what looked like one of the air vents that coursed through the ship. He felt relief wash over him.

_It must be Maddie._ He sighed. He let a wave of positive feelings go to her, saying that he was fine. Well almost fine, his body felt sore, but there was no pain.

The seeker sat up and stretched. He listened for any strange sounds. He heard only one.

A steady beep echoed in the air shaft.

He realized that he was in the air shaft that was near the medical bay. He began to worry that Maddie might have been injured in the process of saving him from that wretch Airachnid. Suddenly it hit him like a brick wall. He had only seen this once before during the war for Cybertron. He never thought that it would happen to him.

He had a sparkbond. No,_ they_ had a sparkbond.

With a human, an organic.

Life will never be the same.

* * *

_**I'm soooo sorry that I didn't post this soon enough. Holy shoot, some real sh*t gonna be hittin' the fan soon! 0.0  
**_

_**I thank all of my fans who have been giving me reviews, I kept smiling like crazy. :)  
**_

_**I thank ratchetsfangirl for teaching me how to put my stories on here, otherwise you would not be reading this...  
**_

_**As always reviews are welcome :)  
**_


	8. Memories

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**_

* * *

Memories

My POV:  
I sighed. I hated this so much. I felt like an idiot for even trying.

I was flying about in the sky, and I had no idea where I was. I had finally learned how to make a comm link, but every time I made contact, I was called 'Commander Starscream.'

I flew until the air around me grew cold. I looked at the navigation systems and I saw that I was getting close to the Arctic Circle. I slowed down and began to descend, then I transformed and landed.

Snow was everywhere. I looked up and saw a night sky. Then an idea came in my head. It was stupid, and I knew I was going to freak her out, but I had to try.

I made a comm link with my mom's cell phone. It was really easy, all I had to do was place her number and the system found her. I heard the phone ring in the link, then I heard it being picked up.

"Hello?" I heard my mom nervously ask. _She must be out of her mind with fear of me being gone._

I sighed, "Mrs. Wren?"

"Sp-speaking," she answered.

"I am a special agent from the FBI," I began.

"Is there any news about my daughter?" she interrupted.

"We have intel stating that your daughter is fine," I answered, "No need to worry, she will come home soon."

"Thank you," I could hear the relief in her voice, I was glad.

I cut the link, and sat in the snow. I watched the night sky, and I saw an explosion of color appear in the sky. The Aurora. I thought. It was beautiful, but I was sad. I wished that Starscream was here with me to see this. But my body needed to heal, and It takes about two days for injuries like that to heal. I laughed, remembering the first time I fell out of a tree. I broke my arm, and in a matter of hours, it looked like I had only sprained it.

But then my other memories began to surface. Stop! I shouted this in my head.

But it was too late, and I blacked out.

* * *

_There I was, crying my heart out. This happened shortly after I discovered what I truly was. I hated being weak. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw a creature that looked like me. But she had green eyes._

_She smiled, then sighed, "It's our nature to hate being weak."_

_I remembered her voice, and I could only place one name to it, "Mylah."_

_She smiled again, "Yes. It's me. I'm sorry I didn't show myself to you sooner, Maddie."_

_She held out her hand, I grabbed it and she began to tell me a story._

* * *

I opened my eyes, and put my hand to my face. It was a habit I started ever since she gave me that mask. I always made sure that it was there when I was around humans. I looked up at the sky one last time, now becoming light with daybreak approaching. I was getting used to theses things. The blackouts. But, this one was different from all the others.

"_STARSCREAM!_" I snapped back to reality as this body's name was called out into a comm link. I shivered, I still needed to deal with what I did to Breakdown and Airachnid.

"Y-yes?" I asked quietly.

"_You dare to attack two of my officers, nearly killing one in the process. And then your human disappears with you!_" I could easily tell that Megatron would not let me go unpunished.

I stayed quiet. Then an idea comes forth. I smiled, "Lord Megatron, what if I was the one that took all the blame?" _Stupid!_

"_Then I hope that you don't die,_" he retorted.

I cut the link before I could get myself more screwed. I stood, I realized that the wings on my back were numb from the cold, "Well that can't be good." I proceeded to move the wings, hoping to warm them up. It helped a little.

I looked at the sky one last time, the sun now appearing over the horizon. I transformed and followed the power that leaded me to Starscream.

The Nemesis brig  
Optimus Prime's POV:  
It had been what seemed like days. The Prime was being kept as a punching bag for Megatron. Optimus had score marks all over his body now, they were even on his battle mask.

He heard Megatron yelling behind the door that lead to the outside. Then he heard some crashes along with a roar. Saying something about how much he will enjoy seeing his spark leave his optics.

The Prime saw some movement in the air shaft above him. And he saw Maddie's face, but he knew that Starscream was inside. He would never admit it to anyone, even if he was Prime, he was a little disturbed that a Cybertronian was in a human's body, and vise versa. It all seemed strange to the Matrix bearer.

He saw Starscream motion his hands. Optimus knew exactly what he was doing. He was signing. Starscream frantically motioned his hands faster.

_I don't know where Maddie is. She almost killed Airachnid._ He motioned.

Optimus slid back his mask and mouthed some words back at the seeker. _I think Maddie might be in danger. Megatron seems to be in a raging fit. Why did she almost kill Airachnid?_

Starscream motioned in reply. _She found me when Maddie was with Breakdown, and she began to cut away at me. Then I felt Maddie outside the door, and then it was like Unicron himself broke loose when she entered._

Optimus' optics widened with shock. _Do you have an idea of how you were able to sense Maddie?_ He mouthed.

Suddenly Optimus moved his mask back in place, and Megatron came through the doors.

"Optimus," he began slowly, "I'm sure that you heard the conversation I was having with the guard?"

The red and blue mech stayed silent.

Megatron smiled, and placed a servo under Optimus' chin so that he could not look away, "Starscream nearly killed one of my officers. Over what? That human he brought with him along with you." Prime looked into Megatron's optics, and he could see the insanity that raged through him, "Airachnid tells me he acted like he was bound to the human. I believe that is impossible for an organic to be bonded with our kind."

Megatron let go of Optimus, and he let his helm fall and hang there. He heard Megatron walk to the door.

"Megatron," the Prime began, "Since exodus, impossible things have changed for our kind, some for the worse, some for the best."

Megatron stopped walking when he said this. It was like as if death had entered the room. Megatron was only five paces away from him. Megatron swung his right arm and slashed Prime in the face with his sword. Energon began to drip from the fresh wound.

"Any closer," said the monster, "And I'm afraid you would have suffered far worse."

The large mech then left the room.

Something else began to drip with the energon. Optimus didn't give a damn that he was a Prime, or that Starscream was watching above him. The friend that he once knew, was now gone forever.

Optimus looked up at Starscream again. He could see fear and shock in his eyes. _Are you okay?_ He motioned.

The mech revealed his face once again. _Yes. I will be for now._ He mouthed. _But are you sure that you can sense Maddie?_

Apparently the seeker knew where this was going. _Yes. I realized it myself when I awoke in one of the air shafts, Maddie and I have a bond, and she is on her way back to the war ship._

The Matrix bearer's optics grew wide. _How is that possible?_

Starscream shrugged his shoulders._ I have a feeling that it started when Maddie and I switched our bodies..._ The seeker stopped, and looked off in the direction to the command deck, "She's here."

Command deck  
My POV:  
I was frightened the first time. Now, I was terrified. Megatron stared down upon me, the anger was obviously in his eyes. I could feel worry. It was Starscream, he was worrying over me. I sent reassurance to him, telling him I was fine.

I was drawn away from my thoughts when Megatron spoke, "So, you still came back. I don't think that you want to die now, do you Starscream?"

His voice was mocking, but I stayed silent.

The tyrant came close to me, uncomfortably close. I didn't like that, and I took a step back. Megatron stayed where he was, "Airachnid believes that you could be bonded to the human. I believe it to be impossible, but seeing the visual that caught you with Airachnid, she could be true." Megatron shifted his head, motioning me to look at the monitor.

Soundwave was there, and pulled up the video.

I hated what I saw.

I felt like a stranger, a bystander, but I was the one who did that to that bitch Airachnid, and I didn't regret it. I did need to say sorry to Breakdown for what I did to him. That I did regret.

"Lord Megatron," a lower ranking Decepticon said.

"What is it?" he replied irritably.

"Knock Out has onlined from stasis," the Decepticon answered.

This was my chance to escape, and I took it. I then began to make my way to the medical bay. My chest began to feel sore, and I placed a hand over where it hurt. It was the same place as last time.

I needed to see Starscream, we, had a connection. One that Megatron didn't seem too happy about.

I soon found the doors leading to the med bay where I first hid the broken Star. I just hoped that he wasn't somewhere stupid. The doors opened and Breakdown emerged. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you," I blurted this out before he could say anything and went past him into the room.

I saw Knock Out, his paint job ruined and still looked a little battered. But he was up and around. He seemed to be calculating something on a monitor.

"Knock Out," I called out to him.

The medic turned his head, then returned his attention to the monitor, "Hello, Starscream."

I frowned. He seemed really annoyed with my presence. But I did not care, "I, need to speak to you in private."

Knock Out looked at me again, then he smiled, "Well, it seems since Megatron beat the living scrap out of me he has been trying pretty hard not to send out the vehicons. I have all the time I need right now."

Then I smiled, "I'm afraid that we need to get off the ship in order to have true privacy, Soundwave has been keeping a good eye on me."

The sports car chuckled, "Well then let's get to a Ground Bridge."

I followed the medic to a room in the ship. He typed in some coordinates and the green portal opened. I walked through and Knock Out followed.

I could feel the cold creep up on me. I couldn't believe that Knock Out somehow knew where I was last time I flew around.

"Is this some way to annoy me?" I yelled at Knock Out when he emerged from the green portal that closed behind him.

"No," he said this slowly, "It's supposed to make it hard for you to fly off."

Knock Out's tone was that of a serious one, and it unnerved me the slightest bit. The wings on my back started to quiver. I felt tears fall down my face, then the pain in my chest began to hurt more than before.

"I," the pain made me stop for a moment, "Need to tell you something important, and you can't tell any one."

I suddenly fell again, this time on my face. I heard Knock Out's footsteps come towards me, "Starscream!"

Before I could say anything, my blackout came back.

* * *

_**I'm sorry I took so long with putting up this chapter... I have been loving all the reviews all of you have been giving me, they make me smile. :) Please keep it up. I also hope that I didn't mess up on Optimus' pov... Tell me what you think will happen next. Reviews are always welcome. :)**_


	9. Flashback

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**_

* * *

Flashback

Before I could say anything, my blackout came back.

* * *

_I was laying on my bed. Or, what looked like my bed. I couldn't move._

_All I could feel was fear. Then, a red glowing circle appeared above me._

_"You seem to be a rare one," the thing's voice sounded mechanical, "You are supposed to be a carbon-based, but my scans indicate that you are silicon-based."_

_I started to cry, I had no idea what that thing was doing to me, let alone what will happen after it was done with me._

_"Mommy," I wailed this out like I was a five year old._

_"I believe that the female Petromann I found is related to you," I saw a smile glow beneath the red circle, "It seems to be apart of your biological gene chain."_

_I saw a large needle-looking thing appear above my body. It came down and went into my left arm. I felt numb and sleepy._

_"It will be hours before your change in appearance begins," the monster face seemed to be talking to itself, but I heard everything._

_Sleep overtook me and I slipped into darkness._

_I jolted awake, and found myself in my bedroom. I looked around, and got up from my bed. Was everything that happened a dream? I asked myself. I found my calendar, and put a finger on the date. It was still spring break, good. I looked at my hand, and I could see little blue crystals growing out of my skin. My eyes went wide with shock._

_"What am I turning into?" I yelled this question in the empty house._

_I allowed my mind to find Mylah, and I did. But her signal was weak. She was okay, but weak._

_It had been hours. But it seemed like days. And it hurt, a lot._

_I looked in the full-length mirror in the hallway. I let a gasp escape my mouth._

_I now looked like a Kystalian. I began to bawl my eyes out._

_I hated being weak._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw a Kystalian that looked like me, but her eyes were green._

_She smiled, "It's our nature to hate being weak."_

_I could only put one name to her voice, "Mylah."_

_She smiled again, "Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to show myself to you sooner."_

_She placed her hand in front of me. I took it and she began to tell me the story of our people's history._

* * *

Starscream's POV:  
The seeker opened his eyes. Dream still fresh in his memory. _What was that, it's not one of my memories._ He ran to the medical air vent. He could hear the steady beep of someone being on support._ Wasn't Knock Out supposed to have onlined yesterday?_ He asked himself.

The seeker looked into the open room of the medical bay. And he saw Maddie on support. This worried the seeker, for she wasn't injured in any way. In fact she looked perfectly fine. The jet ran into the large room and looked over the scans that have been left on the monitors.

What he saw, nearly made his spark skip a beat.

Maddie was nearly in the same condition as Megatron was when he brought him back from Ground Zero. But she seemed to somehow be conscious. Because he could feel her worry over the memory they shared.

He felt something fall down his face, "Maddie. What, are you?"

"A monster," she murmured.

* * *

**_I made this shortie chapter in place of a really long one I'm hoping to write and I hope that I can get it out soon. :3_**

**_I thank all my fans who have been reading my fic, I love all the reviews and author/story alerts, you all make me smile :) _**


	10. Almost Caught

**I thought it would be funny if you read a conversation I had with Starscream.  
**

**SS: When am I gonna be in my body again? *makes pout face*  
**

**Me: Why would you want that? I thought you liked Maddie?  
**

**SS: *looks away shamefully* You could say...  
**

**Me: _Star and Maddie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-_  
**

**SS: SHUT UP! :(  
**

_** I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

* * *

(Almost) Caught

Knock Out's POV:  
The red mech was frightened when Starscream entered his medical bay. But when the former commander asked to speak with him in private, he was curious to see what was wrong, especially when the jet said that they had to ground bridge.

He could only agree because he saw the aftermath of what happened to Airachnid, and wanted to find out what made the mech do such damage.

He agreed to talk and led him to the Ground Bridge on the ship. The medic then typed in the coordinates to somewhere up in the northern hemisphere of the planet, where it was cold. Starscream had walked through the green portal and followed him.

"Is this supposed to annoy me somehow?" Knock Out heard Starscream call out.

The red sports car mentally laughed, "It's supposed to make it harder for you to fly away." It was true, in cold weather, a seeker's wings start to go numb and prolonged exposure make the wings useless for flight.

He stared at Starscream and looked him over. The medic noticed that the seeker had one of his servos placed in the middle of his chestplate. _That's odd, even for Starscream_. He thought.

"I," Starscream began, but he paused, and the servo on his chestplate gripped into a fist, "Need to tell you something important, and you can't tell any one."

Starscream's free servo reached out like he needed to grab hold of something, and he fell over into the snow.

Knock Out was worried, this wasn't Starscream, "Starscream!" The snow softly crunched beneath his pedes as he made his way to the fallen mech.

Starscream was face-down, and the red mech flipped him over. This kind of offlining the mech had seen was only in the human movies he had seen when he first came to this rock.

But this wasn't a movie. It was real. Knock Out put a servo to the side of his helm, "This is Knock Out, I need an emergency Ground Bride. NOW!"

The familiar green portal appeared on command. Knock Out then began to drag Starscream through the bridge and brought the unconscious mech to his medical bay.

He had all scans done to the seeker.  
_Spark activity is erratic._ Thought the mech with worry._ I'll have to put him on support._

The sports car did the procedure of putting Starscream on support to stabilize him. The medic frantically looked over the data that was streaming into the console before him.

"Wait," he stopped at the section where the seeker's spark activity._ This is strange. It looks like this may be what Starscream was trying to tell me._ The medic figured it out.

He knew.

Starscream had a bond. But to who? That is the question.

"_Knock Out, how was your time in stasis?_" Knock Out's thoughts were interrupted once again as Megatron's voice echoed in his audio receptors.

"It was wonderful, Lord Megatron," he said blankly, "Best recharge in deca cycles."

Megatron growled in the comm link, "_I would like you to get to work on helping Airachnid's recovery._"

"Well at least give me some time to look nice at least," it was true that Knock Out needed some time to look less like a bum. The medic sighed, and looked over the data on Starscream one more time. But one piece of data caught his optic. It was the brain wave data.

It was totally different to Starscream's usual activity. The red mech had studied humans over the time he had been living on this planet. He was intrigued by them, especially the way their processors worked. He even studied them just so he could see the differences between mech and femme waves. It was obvious to him that these waves were a femme's, and they were human as well. And yet the waves were also not human, but a mix of that and something else's waves. Then Knock Out remembered the human that killed the drone.

The human! The mech had heard that the reason for Airachnid's wounds were because Starscream was trying to save it from that creepy glitch.

"_Knock Out!_" His master's voice ringed again in his audio receptors, "_Why aren't you tending to Airachnid?_"

The medic sighed into the comm, "Lord Megatron, I am already tending to someone else."

"_THEN WHO IS IT?_" Knock Out could swear that Megatron would be the reason if he became deaf.

Knock Out again sighed. ..._You can't tell any one._.. That sentence echoed in the mech's processor. He would tell someone if that was Starscream. But it wasn't him. He had to lie.

Knock Out told Megatron that he was tending Starscream and had found an SOS signal sent from the traitor and when he Ground Bridged he found the mech out in the snow, and brought him back here.

The link was eerily quiet.

"_What was the idiot doing?_" This surprised Knock Out, was there worry in his leader's voice?

"I don't know. He was already in stasis by the time I found him," that was all he said.

He cut the link.

Then the medic saw the same human in front of the stasis-locked cybernetic. Was it crying?

"Maddie. What, are you?" It said.

"A monster," was all the stasis-locked mech said.

Knock Out swore that he felt his jaw drop to the floor when he heard this.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading my fic, reviews are welcome, sorry that this is a short chapter. More will come. I'm also sorry that I lied to you that the next chapter would be really long... -_-'  
**_


	11. Help

**So, this fic is slowly coming to an end.  
**

**SS: So, does that mean I get my body back?  
**

**Me: Soon, Starscream, soon...  
**

** I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**_**  
**_

* * *

Help

Starscream's POV:  
The seeker wiped away the tears on his face. He turned around and saw Knock Out, mouth open with shock.

"Knock Out," the seeker recoiled at the sight of the mech.

The red medic got himself out of his state of shock, "Who, are you? Why did you call Starscream that?"

The seeker laughed, "Follow me. I'll tell you."

The jet turned around and began to walk to the air shaft where Arcee and Bumblebee were at the last time they invaded.

Starscream didn't really care at the moment. If Maddie seemed to trust this vain mech, then he had to trust her choice. He felt reassurance course through the bond. He laughed.

"Wh-what's so funny?" the traitor hadn't realized that the medic would actually follow him into the medical shaft.

Starscream leaped off the edge of the 'door' and into the large hallway-like shaft. Knock Out followed and he seemed to have a hard time getting in.

When the mech got into the shaft he seemed to be having a hard time fitting into the shaft.

"Why would you want me to speak to you in here?" the red mech asked as he settled into his place in the air shaft.

Starscream looked at the medic. _Will he listen to me?_ He asked himself. The seeker cycled air through the human body he was stuck in. _Oh well, here goes nothing._ "Maddie must have trusted you enough to tell you something this," he waved a servo to each himself and Maddie, "Important."

Knock Out stayed silent. Starscream guessed that he was processing all he had said.

After a while though, the seeker began to believe that the mech had a processor overload.

"Go on," the medic said this evenly and slowly.

Starscream looked at the medic with suspicion, "Are you sure? Can I trust you?"

"Yes," the medic answered, "It seems the one you call Maddie trusts me enough."

Knock Out smiled weakly as he said this, "But can I trust you? For it seems that all is not what it looks like." His optics darted over to the console with the data.

An idea then came upon Starscream, "How about an exchange of information? You tell me all that you know, and I'll tell you what I know."

Knock Out's POV:  
The medic stared at the human. It sounded just like Starscream! Was that even possible?

"Who are you?" the medic demanded.

"I will tell you when I give you what I know," the femme looked behind itself, and looked back at him, "So, you first."

Knock Out let out an intake. _I guess I have to tell her._ He thought.

And so, Knock Out told the fleshling all that he knew and discovered since he awoke from stasis. His worry for Starscream when he fell over, the moment when he discovered that he was bonded and then when he saw the femme talking to 'Scream and he responded.

"Wonderful," the femme sounded the opposite of that.

"You promised," the red medic smiled slyly.

She looked at the medic in his optics, "Just to let you know, what I will tell you will make you have a processor overload."

Knock Out raise an optic ridge. The femme cycled in and said all what she knew. Wait. Scratch that, what_ Starscream_ knew.

The medic was dumbfounded. But he continued to listen on.

When _Starscream_ was done, he had to make sure what just what is going on.

"So," the mech began slowly, "What you're saying is the you,"-he gestured the femme- "Are Starscream, and that"-he then gestured the where the seeker was- "Is Maddie?"

"Yeah," the seeker before him blushed. Embarrassed about his situation, "That sums it up."

"I'll help you," he said, "But it's for the human!"

Knock Out felt like he had to help the poor femme. Who'd want to be Starscream for a day, let alone four? Not anyone he knew.

"What will you do?" Starscream asked

"Anything that I can," the mech beamed a smile.

"Can you help us get to these coordinates and sneak Maddie, Prime and myself out of here?"

The smile faded from his faceplate, "What? Maybe, but unless Maddie was walking around, she could help me."

"Don't worry, she'll be up tonight," Starscream predicted.

Knock Out looked at the fleshling before him. He let out an intake, "Fine, but this is only-"

"-For the human, got it."

* * *

**Yeah. It's true that this fic is going to end soon. But there will be a sequel to it. yay~  
**

**So, please tell me what you think will happen next, I'm kinda out of ideas... -_-'  
**

**I thank the following users who have been following this fic:  
**

******707cloud  
**

******crimsoneyeangel18  
**

******Decepticon Scout Star  
**

******Gothic-Hippie13  
**

******Kuro Rotasu  
**

******love gwendal 1000  
**

******PunkRockSkaterE  
**

******ratchetsfangirl  
**

******Starscream's Prime  
**

******TimeLordBud  
**

******Transformers girl 1234  
**

******Thank you all fro your support! I love that you stayed with me.  
**


	12. Escape

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**__**  
**_

_**Maddie: Hey, Indigo.  
**_

_**Me: What?  
**_

_**Maddie: I need to tell you a secrete.  
**_

_**Me: What?  
**_

_**Maddie: *gets closer and whispers* I... love...  
**_

_**SS: What are you doing?  
**_

_**Maddie: Nothing! =_='  
**_

* * *

Escape

Since the medic promised to help Starscream and the human along with getting Optimus Prime's aft out in the middle of the night, he had been feeling jittery. He had asked Starscream how he was going to wake Maddie up.

"Easy," He said, "I just need to stay with her and she'll be fine."

He said that he needed to study the human body that the seeker was trapped in. They argued for a while. Then they came to the agreement that he would do ONE, scan, only.

"I'll scan what the human's base element is," he placed Starscream on a table and scanned him.

"But don't you know what humans are made of already?" Starscream asked.

The medic stayed silent as he scanned him. He had to keep this information secrete. He just hoped that Soundwave would never find it.

Time passed and Knock Out had kept the location Starscream wanted to get him bridged to fresh in his processor.

His spark was going nuts as he walked closer to the brig.

_You have to see how Prime is doing along with telling him what is now going on._ Starscream explained to the mech. _Make sure that Megatron isn't there and don't allow him a good reason to be suspicious._

Knock Out approached two drones at the brig, "Megatron ordered me to check up on the prisoner."

The two drones let him pass and Knock Out soon found himself in front of the leader of the Autobots.

The medic saw that he was less than what he had imagined, even less. The mech was covered in wounds, some of them still dripped energon. The medic smiled the first time he met this bot.

"I guess you're not as heavy duty this time," he joked, "I'll just patch you up a bit," Knock Out took something out of his subspace, "Just be lucky if you don't have any infections, I doubt my lord and master would want you to die from something as simple as that."

Optimus just looked at this strange 'Con. He too remembered the first time he met the vain medic, and mentally laughed at the remark.

Knock Out continued to work on the Prime, and he soon came to the gash that was on his face.

Knock Out made a pained face as he saw this, "What'd Megatron try to do to you, chop your helm off?" a longer inspection made Knock Out realize this was his chance to say something, "At least you're in a better condition than Starscream."

Even with his battle mask on, it was obvious that there was shock on Optimus' faceplate, "What is wrong?"

"Why would you care?" Knock Out retorted, "I found him in the snow in the northern hemisphere of this rock."

Optimus seemed interested that Knock Out had told him this. He stayed silent, wanting to hear more.

"No one knows where the frag that human he brought with him went off to," He said this casually, "Word is that she was nearly killed by that spider, Airachnid, and Starscream almost killed her for that. Ripped off all her legs," the mech motioned his servos as if he broke her himself, "I only saw the aftermath. Primus 'Scream is a monster when he's pissed," Knock Out began to pack up his supplies, and started to walk to the door, "They also say she might have," he paused, "Escaped."

The medic left the Prime in the brig. Optimus recognized this kind of behavior when a spy for the Autobots tried to give him information. _Are we to leave soon?_ He asked himself. A smile came across his faceplate. _I guess I'll have to wait and see._

* * *

"I did it," Knock Out said to Starscream, "Let's just hope he found out what I said."

Knock Out saw that both he and the femme Maddie were out cold. The medic chuckled. He believed that this was one of those moments that he liked about humans. The mech did have a good amount of things he liked about them, for one was their taste in style. He smiled at the memory of him choosing his alt mode. It took cycles for him to pick the best one.

He was yet again drawn away from his thoughts when his partner came through the door. _Oh frag! I gotta hide the idiot!_

But it was too late when Breakdown turned his helm and saw the human sleeping on Starscream's chestplate. It struck the mech hard as a really strange thing.

The mech's single optic stared at the scene, and pointed to the duo, "When'd you find the human?"

"L-last night," stammered the startled medic. Breakdown laughed at his partner.

"How was the recharge?" He put an arm around the mech, "You still look like scrap. What's so important that you don't have time to clean yourself up?"

Knock Out loosened up a little, and laughed with his friend, "It's that glitch Airachnid. She is such a fussy little pain in the aft, and has no patience whatsoever. I take my time just to annoy her."

Breakdown looked at the other mech laying on the silver berth, "I know it's gonna sound creepy coming from me," Knock Out looked up at his partner, "But doesn't it look like they were meant for eachother?"

Knock Out looked at the two sleeping forms. Breakdown seemed to have a point. The red mech nodded.

"Hey, how 'bout I get you some High Grade?" Breakdown walked his friend out of the medical room.

"Just one," said Knock Out, "I gotta work late tonight."

* * *

_Good, they're gone._ Thought the seeker as the two mechs left. Starscream knew that Maddie was trying really hard to online his body, and she was starting to become frantic. The flier sent calm through their bond. He sighed when she sent calm back through the bond. He saw a pair of red optics appear on her face. Starscream smiled, and she mirrored his smile.

Maddie began to move her mouth, but no sounds came out. She frowned. But Starscream laughed.

"I guess you still can't speak yet," Maddie continued to frown, but she couldn't help herself, she had to smile, "It may take awhile for the vocal processor to work again."

The little human moved her mouth slowly. _But._ She mouthed, _I can still somehow communicate._

Starscream suddenly went still. He could hear someone coming this way, and he recognized who it belonged to.

Maddie could feel fear surge through the bond. She then heard footsteps, and could swear that her heart skipped a beat.

Megatron was on his way here. For what though? The only thing that could make him come was...

Too late.

Megatron came in before Maddie could think of someway to trick the monster that she was still asleep.

Said monster looked at Maddie. But the mech still thought that she was Starscream and was with a human who he hadn't bothered to ask what name her creators gave her. He glared at the little femme, and his hateful gaze turned to Starscream. The tyrant smiled when he saw the look on his faceplate, it was the same face the traitor had when he was last beaten within an micrometer of his life.

"I have heard about your little excursion out in the snow," the mech mocked the seeker, he always found it quite amusing to scare the commander.

Starscream just stared at him, and Megatron, in his case, glared at the seeker. Then his hard look of hatred softened into something neither the human or the flier had seen before.

There was a genuine look of worry on Megatron's faceplate. _Why won't the idiot speak?_ Thought the mech. He then walked over to a monitor and checked over some data.

A sigh escaped, "So, you froze your vocador."

Megatron could hear movement behind him. The tyrant then felt something touch the back of his helm. Who ever was trying to kill him was frightened, for he could feel the blaster tremble. He let out a dramatic sigh, and turned around.

What he saw surprised him. Starscream had his blaster pointed mere inches from his faceplate. He saw the seeker's mouth moving frantically. He stopped and frowned.

_What do you want?_ Mouthed the traitor slowly.

Megatron just stared at this version of his commander. It was what the humans called out of character. That's what Starscream was being as of now, out of character.

"This is not like you, Starscream," snarked the lord. He looked around and saw that the human wasn't there, "Where's your little friend?"

The seeker's optics moved to an entryway to the air shafts.

"Idiot! Do you really think that you can hide it from me?" Megatron sneered.

But when the mech turned his head to get a better look at the mech he was so tempted to kill right here and now, Starscream's faceplate was wet with tears and was mouthing the same thing over and over.

Then what happened next frightened Megatron, an emotion he was never familiar with. Starscream had raised his blaster and in one swift motion, he morphed his servo to normal and smacked him in the faceplate.

"I'm sorry," what came out of the seeker's mouth was only a whisper, but Megatron heard it as he fell to the floor.

Maddie couldn't believe what she had done. She glanced at the hand she had floored Megatron with, and saw that the power from the punch had dented the metal hand a little bit. The tears were still streaming down her face. For some reason though, she had no idea why that was. She shook her head. _No._ She thought. _I must get to Optimus and Knock Out._

The little human ran to the entryway and found Starscream, "Vocador working again?"

He said this bluntly. All she could do at the moment was nod.

Maddie followed Starscream in the air shafts until they got to an opening in the ceiling. Starscream silently point down and Maddie looked to where he was pointing. A small gasp escaped her lips. Optimus was hurt. Maddie began to worry, and then calm washed over her. She looked at Starscream once again. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Now," whispered the seeker.

Maddie opened the grille that was in the way and dropped down in front of the Autobot leader. Starscream followed soon after and landed in her hands.

Starscream pointed to a lever, "That will cut the power to his bonds."

Maddie did as told, and Optimus fell to the ground and the cuffs fell off his hands. Maddie rushed over to the fallen mech and lifted him up.

"Maddie," she heard the mech say weakly.

She looked at the leader, "Don't worry, we have some help."

She saw him raise his head, "Thank you."

Maddie beamed a smile and, even though she was Starscream's body, it made Optimus smile back.

The party came to the Ground Bridge room, and saw Knock Out. Starscream, who was standing on Maddie's shoulder, nodded to the mech, and he activated the bridge.

The green portal appeared in the wall and the threesome walked through.

Knock Out let out an intake. The deed was done. He knew that he was going to be punished when Megatron found out, but, for once, he was glad he did something good since he joined. He laughed, doing good, he now knew why Starscream had reason to leave them. He turned around and saw the most frightening thing in his life. In the darkness of the Nemesis, he saw two red, glowing eyes.

Knock Out knew he was scrap if that thing saw what he just did, and he knew who it was.

It was Megatron.

His leader was silent when he emerged the darkness. Knock Out noticed that part of the side of his helm was badly dented. Luckily, it was near his faceplate. Unluckily, though, Knock Out knew he was in the fright of his life.

Suddenly Megatron's optics changed color and became purple, and lunged at the medic and revealed his sword. Knock Out was now underneath Megatron and underneath his mercy. Megatron began to raise his sword and then he stopped.

Knock Out had tears streaming down in fear of losing his helm.

"Move," Megatron uttered this word.

"Wh-what?" said the mech pinned underneath him.

"MOVE!" when he said this again, that word echoed throughout the room.

Knock Out scrambled away from this insane mech he called a leader and ran back to his quarters, leaving behind Megatron.

Megatron growled like a wild animal and retracted his arm-sword. He place a servo over the dent in his faceplate.

"Starscream," he began, "What have, you become?"

* * *

_**Hey, yeah. Sorry I took so long to update.  
**_

_**I hope this gets everyone excited. Oh, about the thing that happened between KO and BD, I see them as really good friends who need to share their true feelings :3  
**_

_**I hope you all like it. :)  
**_

_**Reviews make my day. :)  
**_


	13. Problem

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**_

* * *

Problem

My POV:  
"I, think we're in the clear," I had said this with much relief.

"Doubtful," I heard Starscream next to me, but I could feel his relief for the fact that we out of the warship.

I looked at Optimus and his battle mask was now retracted. He seemed to be really hurt, but thanks to Knock Out, his injuries were less than minor. He looked down at me, since he was taller than the body I was in, and he smiled.

I smiled back and I set him down to rest. I straightened up, "Are you comfortable?"

He nodded. Starscream had jumped off my shoulder and was walking around, "It's really nice to finally get out of that pit."

I stared at him, he lied just then. Because I could feel his loneliness. I could easily understand him.

But as usual I stayed silent.

A portal appeared behind me and I thought that we discovered, but Ratchet came out.

He looked at me and then Starscream and finally Optimus. The medic frowned when he saw his old friend. I suddenly remembered the promise I had given him.

But the medic placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed, "You did your best, I'll take over from here."

The red and white mech helped his leader to the portal. I picked up Starscream and followed them through the bridge.

* * *

Megatron's POV:  
He couldn't believe what he had seen Knock Out do. He just let his enemy escape without a fight. And worst yet, the leader was outraged at what Starscream had done to him! That traitorous mech actually punched him in the faceplate! The silver mech growled, those two will pay.

"Soundwave," Megatron contacted his servant, "I want you to find out where our guests went off to, it seems that they have left without warning."

Megatron cut the comm and made his way to the top of the ship. He could feel the wind in faceplate as the leader made his way up the shaft to the top of the warship.

The leader looked down upon the land, and he leaped off the ship and fell for a while before he transformed into his cyber-jet. He flew straight up into orbit and landed on the moon of this planet. The mech reverted into his normal form. Megatron looked up and saw the planet above him. He hated this world and everything on it, but off it, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

It sometimes irritated him that the planet was pretty from a distance. He could easily remember the first time he saw Cybertron from space, it was just before the war started, and the last time he saw it was during exodus, and the planet was then nothing more than a burnt out shell. But that was when he was stupid, that was before he found Dark Energon, and before he found a way to bring life back into the planet.

But that plan failed as soon as the first Space Bridge blew him up. Megatron was full of glee when he beat up Starscream for what he had done to him after he found him at ground zero and left him in stasis all that time.

But now he had a new reason to kill him._ "...You have become tiresome, predictable! You've hit rock bottom."_ The memory of him trying to slay the traitor in cold blood made him think twice about Starscream and his recent antics. _What has that idiot of a mech become?_ That was a question he could answer later. For now, he needed some medical attention. After that, he would interrogate Knock Out for his questionable actions.

Megatron cycled and intake, and he transformed into the cyber-jet and made his way back to the warship that flew over the rock below.

* * *

_Autobot base_  
Everyone was pretty excited when Starscream, Maddie and Optimus came back. Oddly enough, it was nighttime, and the humans had to go home. The only ones that were there were Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Ratchet asked Bulkhead to help him bring their leader to a berth and Bumblebee excitedly hopped over to Maddie and Starscream.

"/I hope that you're ready to get back to normal,/" he buzzed at the twosome.

Maddie nodded, "Yeah, we're ready."

Starscream only nodded at the scout.

Bumblebee lead them to a room deep in the base and he lead them into a strange room. It was full of monitors and keypads and streams of data was going across the screens a million miles an hour. On the opposite side of the room was two berths, one that was human sized, the other meant for a transformer. A cord connected the two berths.

"/Get comfy, Ratchet'll be here soon,/" the yellow mech stated as he walked to a monitor.

Maddie walked over to the smaller of the two berths and placed Starscream next to the bed. She could feel his sadness that this adventure was going to end soon. She smiled, "Don't worry."

Starscream looked up, "What?"

"We will see each other often after this right?" she seemed to want to tell him more.

But the two stayed quiet and gave each other a loving stare. Then Starscream nodded, "We will see each other often."

Ratchet came in and spoke to Bumblebee. Then for some odd reason, Maddie felt really faint, and she could feel her legs give way.

"Maddie!" she saw Starscream reach out his hand, but she fell into darkness before she even hit the ground.

* * *

_The Nemesis Medical Bay_  
Knock Out was quite frightened when Megatron ordered him to the med bay. But he followed orders and found his leader laying on a berth, waiting for treatment. The red mech then remembered that part of the plating that was on his helm was badly damaged.

"Well, get to work," barked his master.

Knock Out jumped at the command and removed the damaged plating from his helm, revealing some circuitry. Knock Out held the plating in his servos and estimated that it would take a few solar cycles to repair.

"How long?" it was a question, but it sounded like a demand.

"Two days," the medic didn't even look at Megatron, but he could still feel his gaze on him.

Megatron needed to know what was the reason for his medic's actions. He was going through what he would do when he was done with the mech when Knock Out approached him.

"I," he paused and looked away from him, "I'm sorry."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Why the apology, Knock Out?"

The medic placed the side-plating on the table before he continued, "I know that you saw me let them leave."

Megatron was appalled, his medic had let his greatest enemy escape along with the traitor and a potentially dangerous human. He had to know his reasons, "Knock Out."

Megatron could visibly see him jump at his name. The mech turned around and he could see fear in his eyes. Megatron mentally laughed, he had heard the Knock Out was good at having what the humans call a poker face, but at the moment, he seemed ready to run for it if that was needed.

"Megatron?" asked the frightened medic.

Megatron stared at the mech before he answered, "Why did you let them go?"

Knock Out knew he fragged anyways. _I'm sorry Maddie._ He thought. Knock Out sighed, "Lord Megatron-"

And so Knock Out told Megatron everything that he knew. That Starscream had someone else in his body and that it was a human femme named Maddie and that the real Starscream was in the femme's body. But Knock Out had left out the details that he had scanned Maddie's body and that he knew that Starscream had a bond. Which was really good because who knows what Megatron could do with that info.

"Well," began the lord, "I know understand why he said sorry when he, I mean, _she_ put a dent in my face. But Knock Out, why did you help them?"

Knock Out swallowed, "Because I didn't want to let the femme to suffer being Starscream."

"I see," and thus Megatron fell into recharge as Knock Out began to repair the plating.

* * *

_Autobot Base_  
Maddie had fallen to the floor but was caught by Bumblebee.

"/I think Starscream's body is beginning to reject her!/" he buzzed frantically.

Ratchet had begun preparing the berth for Maddie, "Quick, put her here!"

Bumblebee did as ordered and carefully place her on the metal berth.

Starscream was worried sick, if his body was rejecting her, then the same should happen to him too, right?

"Starscream!" Ratchet barked at the seeker, "Get on that berth, we need to start the physic patch now."

Starscream laid himself down and he saw an adult femme appear next to him and began to place white squares on his helm. She seemed to notice his worry and smiled, "I'm nurse Darby, don't worry, I won't hurt you or Maddie."

Starscream relaxed the slightest bit. But was still worried that he couldn't sense Maddie, her end was a void, but there was a small light, and he reached out to it.

"Maddie," he said this softly, "I'll find you and bring you back."

Then the seeker fell into darkness.

* * *

_**So, yeah, what will happen to Maddie and Starscream? Will they be able to go back into their bodies?  
**_

_**I thank Starscream's Prime for helping me on this chapter, and I thank everyone else for faving me and my fic along with the reviews you give me, you all make me smile :)  
**_


	14. Dream

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**_

* * *

Dream

Starscream's POV:

Starscream found himself in something that looked a lot like a Ground Bridge, but it was silent and was a light, purplish-blue. He stared around himself and saw Maddie on what seemed to be the ground, "No!" he shouted this and ran to her, but when he got to her, they were the same size._ It must be that we are on the same mental plane._ Thought the seeker. Starscream then noticed that there was a crack in Maddie's face.

The seeker bent over Maddie's form but was stopped by a voice, "Don't touch her."

Starscream turned around and saw the same blue creature the last time he fainted in Maddie's body, and this time he could put a name to it.

It was Mylah.

"Why not?" asked the seeker.

Mylah silently stared at the mech, "Sadly I don't trust you to be near my sister."

_What?_ Thought Starscream. _Maddie has a sister?_ The mech looked at the crystal creature and then at Maddie. They held no resemblance at all. But how was that possible?

Mylah must've noticed what was going through his processor at the moment, because she passed him and then stopped a few paces away from Maddie.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can go at the moment. If you want to know what she really looks like, then remove the mask," her green eyes were deep in color as she said this.

Starscream walked over to Maddie, and noticed that part of her face was blue all around the crack. Starscream knelt on one leg and put one of his claws into the crack, and he took off, to him it seemed, her face.

The transformation was slow as she began to look more like her sister and her human clothes disappeared and was replaced with a strange, two-colored one-piece that looked like a motorcycle suit that was black and purple. Maddie's arms were exposed up to her shoulder and her face, her face, was blue, and made of crystal.

Starscream felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Mylah. "How is this possible?" asked the seeker.

Mylah only looked at her sister, "You already know the answer."

She was right, he did know, and he remembered vividly the memory he and Maddie shared. He shook him helm, "I meant you two being sisters."

Mylah smiled a little, "That is something that Maddie will tell you herself in the future." And the Petromann disappeared.

"Starscream..." Maddie opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Where, are we?"

Starscream said nothing and just hugged her. The seeker began to cry, he was so happy that Maddie was safe.

"Starscream," he heard Maddie say his name.

"Yes?"

She laughed, "You can let go of me now." Starscream did so. "But seriously, where are we?"

Starscream then explained what happened to her after she fainted. He told Maddie the meeting between himself and her sister, Mylah, and he stated very clearly that he still couldn't believe that she was her sister.

Maddie giggled, "That's okay, she's, a little edgy when it comes to my safety." Then her face became serious, and she grabbed the mask. It was pale and had three little rectangles, two for the eyes and one for the mouth. Starscream just stared at it, embarrassed that he revealed her true form without her permission. Maddie looked at the seeker, "Are, you fine with what you see?"

Starscream looked up at Maddie. He was, but he just had to look at her, her face was beautiful, and she was slender. He didn't care what she looked like, weather it be human or this. He nodded, "Yes. I am, weather you be human, or," he stopped, he had now idea what she was right now.

"Petromann?" Maddie finished his sentence for him. Starscream smiled shyly. _So that's who she is._ He thought.

Suddenly the tunnel began to get brighter. Starscream looked for Maddie, and she was getting brighter as well. Then to two began to get farther apart.

"Maddie!" Starscream began to drift in the direction where he found Maddie and she was going to the direction where the seeker came from.

Then everything became white.

* * *

Starscream jolted awake. He stared up at a concrete ceiling with fluorescent lighting. His helm hurt, in fact, his whole being hurt. He heard someone, or something come in.

"Well, it seems that you're not dead," it was a femme's voice.

"Arcee," Starscream began.

"Don't," the motorcycle stopped him, "I don't like this as much as you do-" she stopped, "Wait, who are you at the moment?"

Starscream didn't know what he looked like at the moment, "What do I look like?"

He saw Arcee's face, "You look like Starscream."

Starscream smiled, "I am as I look then."

Arcee left the room. The mech remembered the dream, and he looked to his right, and he saw Maddie, in her human form. She was hooked up to something that looked like life support. He sighed. _You're alright._ He thought. He reached out through their bond, but the bond was weak, and he began to worry that she might be dying.

Suddenly the bond became strong as she woke up. Maddie stared up at the ceiling above like he did, and then her gaze came to the seeker. She smiled as a gentle wave of comfort caressed the mech. He sent his love to her and she sent her love back, they were in the same loving stare as last time.

"Oh my god! They're awake?" Starscream heard the familiar voice of Bulkhead's human pet, or whatever it was, for he didn't care what they were called now. What was her name? Oh yes, it was Miko.

Starscream sat up as the party of humans and Autobots came in. The humans ran over to Maddie and Nurse Darby came to check on her as Ratchet came and checked on him.

Ratchet took out a light and shined it in his optic, "Follow the light," Starscream's optic did so without fail.

Ratchet turned around and told everyone except Nurse Darby to leave and not to make a sound. Miko started to complain as she jumped on Bulkhead, Starscream had to smirk at the human. She was a funny one.

Ratchet continued to do other tests on Starscream and then the medic concludes that he is fine but shouldn't do anything too strenuous. Starscream walks over to Maddie and Miss Darby, she glares at him, "Don't do anything stupid, I have heard things about you."

Starscream flinched at the remark, "I left them, if you think I'm going to hurt Maddie, I'm afraid that you'll have to think again." He then regretted what he just said, "She is important to me," he added.

Miss Darby glared at the seeker for some time before she left and left Maddie alone with him.

* * *

My POV:

I was glad when the nurse left me with Starscream. I've had enough hate for one day, or night, I couldn't remember what time it was, then I remembered that I had a phone on me. I put my hand in my pocket and turned it on. _Weekend, go figure._ I thought as I laid my hand next to me. I sat up and looked at Starscream.

"Do you remember-" I started.

"The dream? Yes," he finished for me.

I looked into my lap, and my vision became blurry with tears. The adventure was now over, and I knew that we had to leave and say goodbye. But I had the feeling that we weren't done yet. I felt large hands hold me. I looked up and saw Starscream, "Listen." That was all he said as he moved his hand close to his chest. I placed my head over the Decepticon insignia and stayed silent. Then I heard it.

It was his spark. Beating. I closed my eyes and I could see a light in my mind. Light pulsed off it with each beat. It was a soothing sound, and it made me feel special that I could hear something like his spark. I looked up at the seeker and he looked down at me, his love like water, warm and calming. I wished this moment would never end. It was just too perfect.

Then I heard a camera shutter. I turn my head to see three _very_ familiar humans. Miko had out her phone and was grinning. There was a slightly evil look in her eye. I instantly felt Starscream's embarrassment and anger all at the same time. "Miko! Delete that picture!" I ordered.

"I don't think so!" she called in a singsong voice. I scowled, before smirking.

"Oh, I hope that you can laugh before you die," I said this with my signature psychopath smile. I then leaped out of Starscream's hands and landed in front of her.

Her eyes were enormous with shock and fear. I then snatched her phone and went through the picture gallery. I found the pic and then sent it to my phone and then deleted the copy on her phone.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket but ignored it and gave Miko her phone back, "Sorry, I'm afraid that this one won't go in the scrapbook."

The three humans just stared at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, a little annoyed by the stares, though Starscream was amused. "Boo." I said this and the humans start running down the hall. I couldn't help but burst into laughter, doubling over. Well, it's not like I was actually going to hurt them, which made their reactions that much funnier. I could sense Starscream behind me, then, he joined me in my laughing fit. After a few more minutes of hysteria, we were able to calm down. Well, calm enough to notice we had an audience. The Autobots were staring at us now.

"Uh," I started.

"Uh," Starscream repeated what I had just said. Clearly he was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I mean, these guys used to be his enemies, and here he was, with a human, in their base.

Miko appeared from behind Bulkhead's leg. I could see that she was still a little frightened about what I did to her. Which wasn't really much. Still, even with that in mind I didn't blame her. I walked over to her and reached out a hand in friendship, "Sorry, I just didn't want you to be taking pictures of us. God only knows what would happen if somebody took your phone." I wasn't only saying that for our sakes, but for the autobots too. She took hundreds of pictures every week.

Miko smiled, and she took my hand, "Sorry."

Starscream picked me up and placed me on his shoulder, "Now, if you'll excuse us." He passed through the party of Autobots and we soon came to a part in the base where we knew no one could hear us. I looked up at him. I could tell he needed to ask me something, "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. His emotions were indecipherable. I'm not sure that's a good thing.

"I," he paused, "Have to ask you something important."

"Well, don't be beating the bush, shoot," he looked at me with a confused look, "Just quit stalling and say what you want to say." I said.

"I want to know if, you know," his eyes looked at everything in the hallway, "Will you stay with me?"

I just stared. He wanted me to stay with him, as what though? Then it hit me, he loved me, and I loved him.

But.

It could never really work out. I still had to get back to my mom. But then, I could just tell her. No, I can't do that. The cybertronians are supposed to be a secret, and according to my mom, they're only a cartoon that I'm obsessed with. Still, it's an entertaining thought, how she would react. I mentally laughed, it would be impossible, no doubt, to convince her that Starscream was bonded with me.

Starscream caught wind of my thoughts and chuckled a little, but i could tell he was saddened by the thought. I let sadness wash through, showing that I could understand. But I had my loopholes. It wasn't exactly hard to sneak out of my house at night, so I could go and see him then. But I needed a way to speak with him.

"Starscream," I then told him of my idea and he seemed pleased with it, "Now I need to give you my phone number so that we can keep in contact, in a manner other than the bond."

He nodded and smiled, "I will be fine with that, so long as I can still see you."

I hugged his head with a grin on my face. Things were falling into place, it seemed. Then an alarm sounded in the base.

* * *

**Starscream's Prime gets some credit in helping me type the last half of the chapter. I hope you guys had some laughs, because we did! Anyways, what will happen next in the final chapter? Give us your predictions in your reviews, those will make our day! :) **


	15. Goodbyes

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters in Prime. I only own ones that are obviously not in the cartoon. That's it, end of discussion.**_

_**Starscream's Prime and I share credit in writing the final chapter. I thank all of you how have been reading, favoring, and following until now, thank you for your unwavering support.  
**_

* * *

Goodbyes

"Prime! What's going on?" Fowler shouted as he entered the base, "I've been hearing reports of a little girl going missing then someone calls her mother and says that he was apart of the Government!"

Optimus only listened. He knew it would be no good to attempt to speak until the man was finished ranting, or asked him a question.

Then the Prime heard footsteps behind him and saw that Starscream and Maddie had entered._ Oh dear._ He thought with worry. Fowler saw Starscream and jumped back at the sight of him, "Why is _he_ here?" he demanded, obviously remembering the "Interrogation" by the mech.

"Don't worry, I had the same reaction," Miko commented when he was done with his freakout.

"And another human as well!" he shouted, "Wait a second." Fowler's eyes squinted at Maddie. Then surprise came on his face, "You're that girl that went missing over a week ago!" He pointed out.

Maddie raised her hands, "Guilty as charged," she laughed. Fowler didn't find it very funny though. He turned to glare, first at Starscream, then at Optimus.

"She's been here this whole time? And you haven't answered my question! Why is a Decepticon in this base?"

Maddie spoke up, "He isn't a Decepticon anymore!" Her outburst made everyone in the room silent. "He proved that the day I found him. If he were still a Decepticon _then_ he would have either killed me or used me against the Autobots!" Maddie's voice was getting thick. She sounded like she might cry.

"But he didn't!" she continued. Fowler had never felt so insulted before, and by a 13 year old too!

Fowler's eyebrow twitched, "Well then, you'll have to come with me, Miss-" he stopped. Of all the times he could forget a name!

"Her name is Maddie." Starscream growled. "And I won't allow you to treat her like this."

The human kids looked to Starscream, almost-admiration in their eyes. They'd never seen him actually stand up for something - or somebody - before. They knew that not even Optimus could stand up to the Special Agent.

Fowler huffed, "Well, Miss _Maddie_, I believe that it is time for you to go home. Your Mother believes that you have been kidnapped, or _worse_."

Maddie jumped down from Starscream's shoulder and made her way to her things - that she had brought back when Miko ran through the Ground Bridge - silently. They were still in a pile, with her bike on top. Starscream glared at Fowler for a second and then came towards Maddie.

"Maddie," he began in a soft voice, "We will still have contact with each other."

"Yeah," Maddie smiled up at the seeker, even without using the bond, he could hear her sadness. She looked over to everybody else. "Can we have a moment?" she asked quietly. They could all see the unshed tears in her eyes. Fowler didn't look happy, but he left the room with everybody else. As soon as they were gone Starscream gently picked Maddie up, cradling her against his chestplate, right above his sparkchamber.

"E-even knowing that we'll be able to see each other after this doesn't make it hurt less..." she whispered, putting a hand against the Decepticon insignia on his chestplate. "I know. But, it must be done. I promise we will not be separated for long." Starscream replied, using one of his clawed digits to gently stroke the side of Maddie's face in a comforting manner. She smiled at him, and her tears began to trickle down her face. Starscream had never hated a man as much as he hated Fowler before in his very long life, exception being Megatron, perhaps. It was HIS fault that Maddie was upset like this, and being taken away!

"No, it's not Fowler's fault, Starscream. He's just speeding up the process." Maddie objected, hearing his thoughts through the bond. Then she stifled a laugh when his facial expression changed. He was _pouting_! It was one of the funniest things she had ever seen in her life. Maddie began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a serious tone that made Maddie laugh.

"You're pouting!" she said in between giggles. Starscream rolled his optics as Maddie continued to laugh for a few more seconds.

Maddie sighed and closed her eyes, she could see Starscream's spark beating a soft light. Starscream sighed, he loved this human so much it was almost funny. He used to hate humans, and now he was bonded with one. Oh, the irony.

"Time's up," Fowler interrupted their time and Maddie jumped off Starscream and walked to the elevator, bike in hand and backpack in the other.

Starscream and Maddie both gave each other one last look of love, and then the door closed, blocking their gaze, but not their bond.

Starscream sighed. Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge, "Here's the door, no need for long goodbyes."

Starscream walked out of the Autobot base and into a forest. Once the Ground Bridge closed he allowed the pain he was feeling to show on his face. He had held it in, so he would not appear weak in front of the autobots, but not anymore. Tears streaked down his faceplate, and he openly cried out her name, "MADDIE!"

* * *

Maddie could feel Starscream's pain, but she didn't care if there was an adult, or that she needed to be grown up about it, she missed Starscream. The helicopter in front of her started up. She ran over to it. Fowler gave her a helmet, and put it on her head.

"Can you hear me?" He asked in the comm system. Maddie only nodded. Then she began to cry.

"STARSCREAM!" She cried this out loud, but Fowler didn't hear her over the roar of the helicopter.

* * *

The two could feel each other going farther and farther apart, but they would never be alone. They would always be together, no matter the distance.

_Transformers Prime: Together_

_Part One End_

* * *

**I shall tell you all that there WILL be a 'book' two to my fic, I hope that all of you enjoyed the fic. :)**


End file.
